Nowhere To Go
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Overwhelmed with the pressures of being Maleficent's daughter and the strange new town she finds herself in, Lily gets frustrated and runs away from her mother. She soon finds herself in the presence of the mayor, Regina Mills and they have a heart-to-heart. Dragon Queen.


Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: #5 "hey sorry but i kinda ran away from home so let me stay over tonight" Regina and Lily brotp (vs mother/daughter)

I may have borrowed the spicing up food method from another DQ author. I hope you don't mind.

Nowhere To Go

Kicking the medium-sized rock along the road reminded her of the many times she was left to her own devices as a child and would wander the streets by her house, or when she was older and just screwed up again. Only difference was the streets were far cleaner here and it was usually a can she was kicking around. She looked up and down the path she had taken, unsure where to go from there. Grumbling under her breath as the light above her flickered on with the last rays of sun shining through the trees, the brunette woman continued on. As she traversed, it was mildly surprising how few people actually crossed her path, but it relieved her immensely for if she had come in contact with someone, they might pretend to care and ask if something was wrong. Of course something was wrong. Everything always _goes_ wrong in her life.

Stopping as she neared an oddly bushed area, her chocolate eyes raised to take in her current locale. Frowning as she realized exactly who's white house with the black shutters it was, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her tight jeans and tapped at the ground with the toe of her boot. Mulling over her options for a few moments she huffed out a breath of frustrated air and trudged up to the front door. It took her a moment before she knocked on it surface, head bowing once more to look at the ground uninterested.

When the door opened and warm light filtered out of the house, the young girl refused to look up. "Well hello, dear," came the occupant's curious voice.

"Hey, sorry, but I kinda ran away from home so...let me stay over tonight?" she queried, mentally berating herself for sounding so small and pathetic. It was weak, she knew it, but...she didn't have the heart to leave town or hold up at the local inn. Not tonight.

"Of course, please come in, Lily," she replied, only mildly shocked the dragon girl would come here of all places for sanctuary. She stepped aside, opening the door wider for her entry and then closing it headed toward the kitchen, beckoning her to follow if she chose. Lily sighed for a moment, eyes taking in the splendor of the home she had somewhat frequented in the daylight hours. It looked very different at night, truly more homey and welcoming. With the sunbeams on the stark color difference of the walls and furniture it made the building seem cold and standoffish. Perhaps an homage to her time as the 'grieving queen' in all blacks and her rigid decisions?

She shook her head minutely before following the smell of sauce and cheese to the kitchen. Lasagna, probably, she deduced easily, knowing it was one of Regina's favorite recipes. Was she cooking for more tonight? Had she intruded? Crap. When Lily turned the corner to the kitchen and living room she spied that no one was there except her hostess. "So...no Henry?" she asked as she sat on an island stool.

"He's spending time with his grandparents," she replied from her bent position checking the oven's contents.

"Ahh...the not-so-Charmings," Lily quipped with harshness in her tone. The other brunette stood up straight and offered a small smile of amusement at the nickname. Walking over to the other side of the island, she also took a seat.

"So, what happened between you and Mal?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Regina," she deflected, looking down at her clasped hands on the counter, seemingly interested in the cleanliness of her nails. "I didn't...know where else to go. Emma doesn't have a place of her own and besides, she has the floofy hat pirate. And I hate paying for things, so Granny's was out," she added, hoping it would redirect the conversation a little.

The mayor chuckled at the consistent name-calling Maleficent's daughter loved to partake in. They were always inventive and funny, more so than even hers sometimes. It amazed and intrigued her how similar she and the younger woman were some days, realizing at one point that they both came from hard backgrounds relative to the world they each grew up in. She was no older than Lily was now when she enacted the dark curse. Perhaps her life would've been a little more like Lily's had she lived in the land without magic... "I'm glad you felt safe enough to come to me, Lily. My door is always open for you," Regina spoke sincerely, smiling wider when she got the attention of the other woman on her again. "Now...are you hungry?"

Lily's mouth had gaped open slightly when she looked at the older woman, her brows slowly knitting together in confusion. Why would she be so forthcoming and open-hearted to her? Deftly, she nodded her head, still contemplating the strange mannerisms of...everyone in town. First her mother and now Regina? It was so unlike what she had experienced outside of Storybrooke. Too cookies and milk, too cinnamon and sugar, too sunshine and happiness. Well, maybe not that last one since she mostly interacted with the 'villains' of town, but the basic idea was there.

Regina was placing a plate of lasagna in front of the woman soon enough and a bottle of crushed red pepper flakes joined it, causing her to look up. "Wha-?" Lily began to ask.

"I know you're mother prefers spicy food, but rather than change my recipe and subject everyone at mealtime to the hotter food, I let her determine the spiciness with that," she explained, as she poured two glasses of milk, not bothering to offer the woman the choice of drink. Sitting down herself, Regina glanced over as Lily first tasted her food and then sprinkled some flakes on top.

They ate in relative silence, the mayor every now and then asking a simple question only to receive a short and quick answer from the girl across from her. It was to be expected. She was still new to Storybrooke and getting used to magic. And all things dragon, of course. Regina couldn't blame her, having seen the same reaction from the savior a few years back. She was surprised when Lily helped her clean the dishes without a fuss, presuming perhaps it had been in her learned habits to assist with chores around the house. When they retired to the living room, Regina nearly went to pour herself a stiff drink but paused and turned to sit down instead.

"You can drink if you like, you know," Lily told her, eyes focused entirely on the unlit fireplace in front of her.

"It's rude when your guest doesn't drink," she replied conscientiously.

"Don't change your routine on my behalf. Honestly, it doesn't bother me," she spoke a little more forcefully, eyes going to settle on Regina's in a half-glare.

The older woman sighed slightly before walking over and pouring herself half a glass of bourbon before coming over to sit on the farthest cushion from Lily, allowing herself the space she desired. "So, why do you abstain? I thought a dragon's constitution prevented inebriation," Regina asked carefully treading on the topic, hoping to gain more information on the subject. It had come up earlier in the brunette's stay with Mal and they both learned she had been in AA for a time but she didn't elaborate. The blonde mother had even taken to refraining from drinking as much as she usually preferred.

Lily's head twisted to look in the opposite direction of Regina and out the window briefly. Of course it would be brought up. But...dragons couldn't get drunk? She never knew. "If we play this game, it has to be even. I answer your question, you answer one of mine," she insisted, eyes dragging back to the fireplace before rolling at the sheer stupidity she was displaying. Not to mention it was silly to have an empty fireplace.

The former evil queen spotted the girl's annoyance and raising her hand, created a fireball and threw it at the logs to lit the fireplace before turning to better face her unexpected companion for the night. "Fair enough," she conceded.

"As you know...my life has been shit. Been getting shittier since Emma and I parted and I got in with the wrong crowd. Again. Or maybe I never left them, whatever. And started drinking when I was seventeen probably. Well, I found out early that nothing really worked to get me as numb as everyone around me, so I'd have to drink more of the cheap alcohol until I got there. Every time it seemed to get worse and I would need more, so I saved up my money for the hard liquor and downed that quicker than any of my so called 'friends'," Lily sighed, mouth setting into a tight line as she thought briefly on how to word her next sentences. It wasn't a part of her life she liked to reenact but if people were going to be kind enough around her and not drink...or rather, offer her a drink, she owed them the story. And it was sufficient payment for shacking up at the mayor's, right?

"At one point all I was doing was finding my next drink, racking up tabs at all the pubs and bars and it became my life so much I couldn't do anything else but drink and sleep. Having no one who really cared, I dragged my own sorry ass to rehab for the help I needed. Probably because I realized I wasn't looking for Storybrooke hard enough for my revenge any more and became a shell of who I was. And when I felt good enough to get out, I joined AA," she shrugged upon the last sentence as though it were sufficient an ending as any. She figured it tied in well with what Regina did know about her past and nothing beyond that needed elaborating. Lily began to fiddle with a rip in her jeans as she waited for some sort of response from the woman to her left.

Regina sighed, taking a swift sip of her drink before settling it on the table beside her and taking a change, reached over to clasp one of Lily's hands. "No matter your internal reasonings, I'm glad you got the help you needed. It's very strong and empowering of you. I'm proud," she told her, eyes shining with that pride and happiness. Lily was her best and only friend's daughter and she wanted the best for her, which is why she tried her hardest to keep the flighty woman in town for Mal. If Lily stayed, Mal was happy and a happy Mal meant-

"Why is everyone in this town so damn open?" the brunette dragon girl asked, slipping her hand from Regina's not unkindly. Lily did appreciate the gesture, but refused to admit it aloud. It was strange having people proud of her, happy for her accomplishments, even if they were current and in the presence of those proud of her, like when she succeeded in transforming from human to dragon. She had never really had that before in her life, so she tended to recede into herself and ignore the issue as a whole.

The mayor couldn't help but chuckle as she settled agains the couch cushions once more. "We're just a plain speaking people thanks to our lives in the Enchanted Forest. Most never had to hide themselves or even had ulterior motives. In general though, I've heard that dragons are pretty open creatures to their own kind or those they allow in their midst," Regina answered faithful to her earlier promise, neglecting to mention just how open Maleficent, in particular, was. Long ago, she had opened her home to the little queen still finding herself as a person and they had shared more than either had ever expected to be shared between two broken souls.

"Yeah, what's up with you and my mother?"

Regina blinked a few minutes mid-reach for her drink. Finishing the move, she brought the glass to her red painted lips in thought before downing the rest of the smooth liquid and replacing it to the coaster. "Maleficent was my only friend in the Enchanted Forest," she replied.

"There's something else," Lily retorted curtly.

Unlike her regal self, the older brunette found herself gaping her mouth a couple of times before she closed her lips firmly and contemplated how to deflect this accusation. Very rare was it when the queen turned mayor was rendered speechless and this was one of those times. "Your mother...is very special to me. Our bond is stronger than friends, more...withstanding than family. She...is my confidante and-"

"Lover?"

Again, Regina felt herself stop suddenly. Thank goodness, she had already finished her drink or she surely would have spit it out in shock. And spluttered. She sighed, eyes downcast to her lap she played with the hem of her skirt. Intuition was not an area in which Lily lacked finesse, however, her tact could use some fine-tuning. "Yes," she finally admitted in a soft voice, thought secretly curious how the younger woman would handle the news. She couldn't bring herself to lie to the woman, but...did it bother her? It was never spoken of in the Enchanted Forest and nearly a crime, but here it was very topical and quite a sensitive subject.

"I ran away because of a stupid reason..." Lily began to speak, not ignoring the admission that Regina loved her mother, but more like respecting the reveal and finally circling around to the original question of the night. She didn't mind that they were intimate, it was nice to have that kind of relationship and it almost made her jealous to a degree, but romance was never her forte so it never bothered her one way or the other. She appreciated that others found romance, hated public displays, and only slightly bemoaned her own singular status. "Mal, she...she wants to teach me magic and gardening and potion making..." she finished, pulling her feet up to rest on the edge of the couch in an attempt to make herself small as her gaze fell to the window again. "She has all these things she wants to teach me." Lily forgot to mention that it was because Mal hadn't been able to teach her those things growing up, but it went unsaid and she knew that in Regina's presence.

The mayor nodded her head sagely, sighing. "It sounds like Mal is getting ahead of herself again. I know you know this and I've said it a million times now, but she's so excited to have you in her life finally and she forgets that you're still adjusting and get overwhelmed with our world easily. No offense," she responded in a kind voice, hoping to not upset the younger woman too much. Lily hadn't said it in so many words, but from observed behavior, it was gleaned she often needed a breather from training and in general, from Mal, herself. She would walk the docks or the woods and be on her own, sometimes head over to the Rabbit Hole and play some pool, but she refrained from anything out of her comfort zone.

"Yeah..." was all the answer she received as Lily pulled her legs in tighter to her body, mouth turning down in a deeper frown.

"Why don't we call it a night and you can get some well-deserved rest and we can talk in the morning if you like?" Regina proposed light-heartedly. Sleep might help her calm down and think about the situation a little more rationally, or open-mindedly, at the very least. It was the end of the day and she had heard word of the dragons out flying today, so she presumed Lily must be tired from the exertion and over-reacting a little. The younger brunette nodded her head before unfolding herself and rising to her feet, looking at the shorter woman for guidance. Regina also stood and headed toward the stairwell, climbing it and moving past Henry's room to the oft unused guest bedroom.

"Extra sheets, blankets, pillows are in the closet and the window sticks, but it will open for you," she smiled at Lily, winking one of her chocolate eyes. Mal got over-heated sometimes, so perhaps her daughter shared the same affinity for a fresh breeze during her nights.

Lily took a few steps into the bedroom before pausing and looking over her shoulder. "Regina...thank you," she managed to sputter out in an emotionally choked voice.

"Any time," she replied before wishing her a good night's rest and closing the door. The brunette headed toward her own room, sighing with relief at the smoothness of the evening. When she opened the door to her own room, she nearly jumped at the sight that was before her. "Mal!" she hissed as she entered and closed the door behind her, crossing over to the bed and poking her shoulder defiantly. However, Regina sat down on the end of her bed when she received no reaction and noticed the sullen face of her partner. "How long were you here?"

"I didn't know where she had gone so I came to ask for you help, but she was already here," she explained, head bowing to stare at their feet remorsefully. Regina wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side-hug.

"I'm sorry. At least she didn't leave town and is safe," she offered, hoping it was a good relieving way to think of the situation. There was no doubt the older dragon had heard every bit of conversation down below, but perhaps she would be assuaged by Lily's ability to trust the mayor.

Maleficent leaned into the hug, resting her head against Regina's and taking in her comfortingly familiar scent. "I suppose," she agreed without conviction, wrapping her right arm around Regina's waist and curling her fingers around her hip.

They sat like that for several moments before, enjoying the company provided and letting the night's situation settle in their minds. Every now and then Mal would sigh but it wasn't until Regina yawned that the blonde looked down at her again. "You're tired. You should probably sleep, dear," she spoke sincerely, placing a kiss to the crown of her forehead in affection. She then stood up and held her hands out for the younger woman's to pull her to a standing position. Regina followed suit but made sure that when she stood their bodies were close and she tiled her head up to gaze into cerulean eyes.

"You are an excellent mother, Maleficent. Never doubt that, okay?" she spoke passionately, hoping to convey the truthfulness of her words. Even being thrown the curve ball of first meeting her daughter thirty years after birth and entrapment under the town, Mal was already proving to be a far better parent than Regina's own mother had ever been. That was irrefutable evidence and should it ever come to the surface, she would tell Lily her own story down to the last detail in defense of the older dragon sorceress. Probably an even better parent than the Charmings, if she were being honest and particularly cynical.

The blonde smiled ruefully at her beloved and nodded her head in acceptance. "Thank you," she released in a soft sigh of warm air against the olive skin of Regina's face. Maleficent bent down slightly to capture the brunette's lips in a compassionate kiss, transferring her love and gratefulness in the gentle press. "Now, bed," she said a little more firmly as she led them to the other side of the bed and magicking their sleeping wear on, crawled under the covers and snuggled up with Regina's head resting on the dragon's bosom and her arm wound around her abdomen. Mal stayed up for a few moments, taking in the slight rise and fall of her lover's chest as she breathed against her in a soon to be deep sleep. Were things really turning up for her? For them?

She sighed once more and sighed, whispering into the quiet night, "I love you both to the moon and back."


End file.
